Finding What Seems Lost
by Arveldis14
Summary: "Lucy I want to believe you, I really do, but what your saying is logically impossible. I'm sorry," Leia said sadly to the youngest Pevensie's desperate face. She reluctantly left the room before she could catch a glimpse of the young girl's heartbreaking face. She immediately regretted saying those words, but surely they were better than leading the poor girl on? Possible Peter/OC


**Welcome to my first Narnian fanfic, this story has been in my head for a while and now I've finally had the chance to post it. I will try to update as often as I can but life and school can sometimes come in the way. Hope you all enjoy the Chapter. Arveldis.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that concerns with the Chronicles of Narnia. I only own my OC Leia.**

I let out a small sigh as I closed the leather cover of the book Black Beauty. This particular book was very special to me, my father giving it to my thirteen year old self two years ago. The day before he had left me and my mother to fight for his country in World War II.

My father used to send us letters often much to the relief of my mother, but as time passed, those letters starting arriving to us less and less. This affected my mother greatly, her once laughing blue eyes soon turned dull and lifeless staring into the word of nothingness.

For me I had found comfort in the vast collection of books in my father's study. I would spend the majority of my spare time curled up in my father's overly large leather chair. I knew I may have been silly but I always thought the straight back chair brought my father's presence into the room.

But those times seemed so long ago now, as here I was sitting on a worn out and stained seat of a chugging train. I was being evacuated along with a few hundred children to a remote part of the country, safely away from the bombings that now plagued London.

The train had left hours ago, and I didn't have to step out of my small compartment to know that I was one of the few children still left on the train. It was easy to tell as the sound of crying, screaming, and laughing children had faded over the hours till I couldn't hear a thing.

I would be getting off soon though, the next one to be exact, so to occupy myself I reopened the worn cover to the very first page, where written in my father's beautiful script was my name Leia Mills.

I was a shy girl, even I knew that. It wasn't like I chose to be like that though, most of the time it was either I had no interest in the topic being discussed or I couldn't think of anything to say to people. I mainly followed the old rule 'speak unless spoken to' to make things easier for me.

I didn't have many friends either, even though I sat with a group of girls at St. Finbars, I didn't class any of them as my 'friends', I was pretty much the loner not that I minded that much. As I may have mentioned earlier I found novels much more comforting than any company. I suppose that's why my father gifted me with a leather copy of Black Beauty, he knew me too well.

I wasn't the most beautiful person either, I knew that. Though most people I met had easily classed as pretty, with my wavy ,light, golden brown locks that fell to my waist and emerald green eyes. I had a naturally and healthy pale face lightly dusted with freckles over my nose.

The train was starting to slow as I heard the shrieking of brakes, signalling that I had reached my station. I quickly placed my book in my bag and picked up my small suitcase that contained my clothes and a few other possessions of mine. I glanced out of the grimy window to catch a glimpse of my temporally caretakers. I was unexpectedly taken aback at the sight of a completely deserted wooden platform. Odd. Perhaps they were a little late? I assured myself in more than a question, than anything else.

By the time I stepped down from the train, I realised that I wasn't the only one to be getting off. Four other children two boys and two girls who appeared to be siblings were standing on the platform. The older boy and girl appeared to be around my age while the shorter two seemed to be about ten and twelve. All of them were staring around at themselves confusingly. I supposed their caretaker was late too.

The train chugged away soon after, leaving the five of us standing on the wooden platform looking at each other awkwardly. I soon noticed that the oldest boy was the only one of the siblings to have dark blond hair and blue eyes, instead of the others dark hair. The oldest girl was very beautiful in comparison to my light golden looks she had natural dark beauty.

"Leia Mills," I said hesitantly not sure whether or I should have said anything.

"Peter Pevensie," spoke up the eldest boy, "And these are my siblings Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

The two girls both gave me smiles and small waves which I happily returned. The young boy merely looked the other way completely ignoring me. My smile immediately turned into a small unsure frown as I wondered what I did to upset this boy.

His older brother, Peter as I now knew him as, frowned at Edmund as well. Though didn't say anything instead he asked, "You caretaker late to?"

I mentally snorted, how ironic that both caretakers where late. My mother had hurriedly told me that I was to be staying with a Professor Kirke in a large house with a supposed Mrs Macready. Though it seemed that both of them had forgotten about me.

Suddenly the sound of a car engine could be heard sounding louder as each second passed. I quickly made my way off the platform to the side of the road, relief flooding through me. The Pevensie children seemed to have the same idea as they too rushed to the sound of the car.

My relief soon turned to annoyance, to worry as the car passed us not making any sign of slowing down. What was I supposed to do if the Macready didn't come at all? Stay here for the night?

"The Professor knew we were coming…" the girl who was about my age started.

"Do you think we have been incorrectly labelled?" The youngest boy asked bringing me out of my worried thoughts.

"Wait," I said surprised and shocked, "You're going to Professor Kirke's place too?" I instantly regretted saying anything as the four children glanced my way making me blush, one thing I hated was bringing attention to myself.

"Yes," said the eldest sibling slowly, he like the others looked about as confused as I was.

I was saved from further saying anything by the sound of clucking and hoof beats were heard and soon before us was a horse-drawn carriage, pulled by a tall white horse. In the carriage was an elderly lady wearing glasses. I was so relieved and happy that I barely heard Peter hesitantly ask, "Mrs Macready?"

"I'm afraid so… is this it then, haven't you brought anything else?" the older woman replied examining each one of us from her seat. I was confused by this what else did she expect?

"No ma'am it's just us," replied the older boy.

"Small favours," said quietly more to herself than us, then changing her tone to an impatient on she said, "Well what are you children waiting for climb on in."

 **Well this is the end of chapter 1. I wanted to introduce Leia as a very shy girl who is lonely in life, this story is about finding herself and getting over her shyness. I'm thinking of making it into a Peter/Oc fic but still not 100%. Please let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
